This relates to electronic devices with displays, and more particularly, to backlight structures for displays.
Electronic devices such as computers and other electronic equipment often use backlit displays. A typical backlight structure may include light-emitting diodes that launch light into the edge of a plastic light guide plate. As light travels within the light guide plate, some of the light is scattered through the surface of the plate and serves as backlight for overlapping display structures.
In some displays, the edge of the light guide plate is serrated to accommodate a row of light-emitting diodes. A bezel structure may be used to help hold the components in a display of this type such as the light guide plate and other backlight structures in position within an electronic device.
It may be desirable to form a groove in a housing to help retain the backlight and other display structures within the housing without using bezel structures. With this type of arrangement, one edge of the light guide plate may be retained within the groove and another edge of the light guide plate may be held in place using adhesive. The use of this type of arrangement may help minimize the size of the device, but the presence of the adhesive under the light guide plate may affect the quality of the backlight that is produced.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved arrangements for backlighting displays for electronic devices.